Running to You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So, yeah. This is a Blam oneshot set post season 5 pre 6x01. It is half canon, and half AU, those who are caught up will be able to tell the differences. I hope ya'll like, and this honestly burst out of me in just a few hours. I really think all ya'll Blammers will really like it! XD. LONG LIVE BLAM.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _glee_ _ **do not belong to me. I just, wow. I don't know where this came from, I woke up this morning (which isn't usually the time I wake up) and I decided that I had a Blam oneshot in me. This is half canon, and half AU. Anyone who is caught up should be able to tell what is different. This is set pre 6x01, but also post season 5. Sam and Blaine find some way to start their relationship after Blaine and Kurt's crumbles. I don't exactly "bash" Klaine, but I am not exactly kind to it either. But I was just working with what the show gave me. They really fucksed up Klaine and that is 95% percent the reason that I started to like Blam, Blam is just the better ship a million times over. Anyway, read if you like, and review if you like!**_

Running to You

By Julia

Sam was lying on his couch when he got a phone call. It sounded like the ring he'd set for Blaine, so he immediately fell all over himself to try and answer it. He finally got to it just as it was about to switch to voicemail. "Blaine, is that you, h.." He almost said honey but stopped himself. He knew that that might freak Blaine out a little. They were very close but they hadn't ever said things like that to each other. It sounded like Blaine was crying, and Sam hated that. He wanted to make sure that Blaine was okay. "Blaine, what's wrong?" He asked, as he listened to Blaine trying to breathe through his sobs.

The whole story spilled out then, how Blaine and Kurt had broken up and he had failed out of school, and Sam could hardly believe it. That didn't sound like Blaine at all. He listened, to all of it, how Blaine was hurting, and he was coming back here because New York was too much for him right now. Sam didn't even think about it, he said, "Blaine, you can come here, okay? You can stay with me." Sam was working as an assistant coach to Beiste at school. He was really enjoying himself. He didn't think that he could let Blaine just come back to Lima without somewhere to stay. "You'll figure things out, hon, I know you will." The endearment slipped out and he didn't even seem to notice what he had said.

That gave Blaine pause, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Sam didn't seem to have noticed what he had said, so Blaine didn't acknowledge that he had heard it. Blaine had to admit, he still had feelings for Sam, deep down. He wasn't sure that they had ever went away, and he had wanted Kurt back so much because he'd been fooling himself. Clearly he and Kurt weren't supposed to work out, Kurt hadn't even wanted to marry Blaine, he had been insisting that they were too young. Blaine had been so devastated. It had been a hard couple of months. He sniffled as he thought about what Sam had just said.

"You don't have to do that, Sammy." Blaine said, but he had to admit, that sounded like a brilliant idea. They _were_ best friends, and he missed Sam so much. He couldn't imagine not seeing him, especially right now. "But I have to admit, that sounds like an amazing idea…. I miss you so much." Blaine said, he couldn't wait to see Sam. It had been so long since they'd done more than just talk on the phone. Which was amazing but he wanted more. Blaine wondered why that was… Sam had seemed to pull away a little once Kurt and Blaine were living together after everyone else had moved on. He couldn't have feelings for Blaine too, could he? That was a head scratcher.

"Then you need to come and stay with me. It's no problem, okay?" Sam said, as far as he was concerned, it was decided. He could get the spare room all set up for Blaine. He had his own apartment, it was fairly big and wasn't as much as it would be back in New York. Sam liked it here… although he had to admit, he missed living with Blaine. Sam knew that Blaine wasn't meant to be here in Lima. He was meant to be a singer. Or an actor, whatever he wanted to do. Sam of course was talented, and he wouldn't mind being a singer on the radio, but that didn't mean that he wanted to try that hard to do it.

They talked a bit more, Sam promised that he would have the room ready for Blaine within the next couple of days, and it was decided that Blaine would rent a U-Haul and come down to Lima to stay with Sam. He told Blaine it would be okay and then they hung up. Sam had to admit he felt like he was doing the right thing. He loved Blaine, so much. It would be good to have him in his apartment. Maybe he could finally tell Blaine how he felt about him. That was something that he'd been wanting to do for a long time, and had never had a chance. This might finally be the time.

A week later, Blaine was staring at all of the boxes that held his things sitting in Sam's spare room. Blaine couldn't imagine how lucky he was to have Sam. He hadn't spoken to Kurt since they'd broken up, and he wondered if Kurt would find out he was staying with Sam. He brushed his hand through his curls as he stared at the things that he had to start unpacking. He might as well face it, he and Kurt were over, for good, and he was living with his best friend. Whom he had always had feelings for, just under the surface. Blaine wasn't sure that he had ever really loved Kurt after he and Kurt had broken up the first time. He might have for the first few months, but then he'd started to have feelings for Sam, and those had never gone away. Blaine moved to the first box, to start unpacking his books. The furniture he'd been able to bring, a bed, a couple of bookshelves, the tiny entertainment center his tv sat on, and a bedside table were all positioned in the room already.

He started to take books out and put them in a shelf, when Sam poked his head in the room. Blaine gave him a smile. "Hi, Sammy." He said, setting the entire _Mortal Instruments_ series on the shelf at once. He kept his attention on his bookshelf filling, because he wasn't sure that he could look Sam in the eyes right now, it might give away how he felt. He didn't want to have that conversation right now. His peripheral vision caught a glance of Sam's stomach, it was toned and you could definitely tell by the tight tee shirt that Sam was wearing.

Sam leaned in the doorway, smiling at Blaine. He was so glad that he was here. "I am so glad that you're here, Blaine. I'm ordering pizza for dinner, so neither of us have to cook." He knew that Blaine might not be used to eating pizza, Kurt liked to eat healthy. Unless it was cheesecake. Sam really didn't want Blaine to gain the weight back that he had, mostly because it wasn't healthy. Not because if he did Sam wouldn't have the same feelings for him. However, he didn't want Blaine to feel like he had to worry about it all the time. Life was too short.

"You want some help?" Sam asked, as he stepped inside, and moved up to Blaine, reaching into the box of books at the same time Blaine did, and their hands brushed on a copy of _Twilight_. Blaine almost dropped it, but he didn't. Their fingers brushed together more, and Sam's heart was pounding out of his chest. He couldn't pull his hand back, and then the book had fallen gently into the box, and they were just holding hands. Sam was blushing deeply, but he didn't pull his hand away.

This was…. Blaine's heart was pounding out of his chest. He didn't know what to say, and he could tell that Sam wasn't going to pull away. He didn't know what to do, whether he should pull away or not. He looked down at their entwined fingers, and he said, "Um, Sammy?" He asked, wondering if it would mess up everything to ask out loud what was going on. Blaine didn't want to make things awkward, he couldn't afford to lose Sam. He loved Sam too much. Blaine couldn't bring himself to say the words, to pull forth the words that were the elephant in the room.

Sam used Blaine's hand to tug him closer, so they were inches apart. Sam loved how tiny Blaine was, he was so cute. Sam had never thought about dating guys before, but Blaine…. Blaine was different. Sam would spend the rest of his life with Blaine. Easily. They were best friends, and even if the romantic side didn't work out, Sam knew that they would be best friends forever. Sam reached up with his other hand and brushed some of Blaine's curls off his forehead, his fingers moving through the silky curls easily. His mouth was inches from Blaine's, and they were both breathing hard.

The sexual tension was thick. Sam almost kissed him, but then he pulled back. It was too soon. Blaine was moving in with him because he was nursing a breakup with Kurt. The man that he had been _engaged_ to, even if it had been foolish and stupid. Sam had been surprised that Blaine hadn't learned anything from Finn and Rachel, clearly they were too young to be engaged. Sam said, "Let me know if you need anything." It was lame, but there it was. He squeezed Blaine's fingers and pulled back. At the door, he said, "I'll let you know when the pizza's here." He hurried out of the room then.

As soon as Sam had left, Blaine let out a breath, and sank onto the bed, he had finished putting the sheets and things on earlier. The day before had been the put the furniture back together day. He wondered what had just happened. He was so confused. They had almost just kissed. Blaine stared at the door where Sam had disappeared, and wondered what was going to happen now…. If they would talk about it, or if it would just fester and they would be able to not be around each other without it being awkward. Blaine wasn't sure which he wanted at the moment, but he brushed his hand through his curls and went to continue unpacking books.

The next couple of days went by without either one of them mentioning the kiss. Sam was hoping that it wouldn't be awkward. He also wished that he had gone through with the kiss, it was hard to sit with Blaine and not kiss him. Sam longed to see how those lips felt against his big ones. Sam was sitting in front of the television, going over some moves that he was going to have the team run through when Monday rolled around. Blaine had gotten a job teaching the glee club at McKinley, Will was teaching at Carmel High, he'd taken over Vocal Adrenaline. Sam was proud of Blaine. Kurt and Rachel were both busy, too, Rachel was filming her extremely popular singing television show in LA, and Kurt was still going to NYADA in New York.

He looked up when Blaine came in the room. He saw Blaine had some sheet music in his hands. Sam had taught him how to play guitar while they had been living in New York together, and Sam was glad to see that Blaine was still playing. Sam moved his pen over the play, he was trying to decide how he was going to get them to do the new move, his team was kind of hard to handle sometimes. Beiste was off getting her sex change, which Sam thought was super brave of her, and was going to be glad to see him when he got back. He was going to be a man, and Sam was glad that he was there so that Beiste could go off and have that done.

The room was in a comfortable silence, and Sam chanced a look at Blaine, who was looking over his sheet music as he strummed on the guitar softly. Sam watched him for a moment, watching the other man's fingers move across the strings, and Sam had to admit, it was pretty hot. He completely forgot about his football plays, as he watched Blaine strum and sing a song. It seemed to be one he'd written himself, and Sam wondered if he was going to play it for glee club. It seemed to be a song about…. Sam? That was…. That couldn't be right, could it?

 _The sun is bright_  
 _it glints off your blonde locks_  
 _Your green eyes are sparkling_  
 _and I can feel tingles all the way to my socks_

 _Your smile lights up as you see me_  
 _I can't remember my own name_  
 _as you make your way over to me_  
 _I wonder if you feel the same_

 _We have known each other for so long_  
 _I wonder if it would end up wrong_  
 _Or if it would turn out right_  
 _you and I have barely ever even had a fight_  
 _Maybe this means that you're the one_

Blaine continued to sing the song, and he wondered if this was taking it a bit too far, this song was OBVIOUSLY about Sam, there was no denying it. He wondered if Sam would say anything, he was sure that the other man had noticed that the song was about him. Blaine had been working on it for awhile, since before he and Kurt had broken up. He'd never played it when Kurt could hear, but it was something that he knew that he had felt deep down in his stomach. He had felt it since he and Sam had started to spend so much time together senior year.

When the song wrapped, he moved to start it again, only because he was trying to get it just right, and Sam was still sitting there listening. That was the important part. Sam was still sitting there listening. Blaine started to strum the strings a little harder, so he was playing the song louder. He was trying to give Sam an opportunity to try something if he wanted to. Blaine sang along with his amazing voice, although it was a little rough right now because he'd had glee practice earlier that day, and he'd been working on some things with some of the other kids. They had a lot of potential.

He was disappointed though, because after he'd finished the song a second time, Sam said, "Sounds good, B. I'm going to go and start dinner." Blaine watched him go into the kitchen, his heart falling. He knew that Sam felt the same, he just had to get him to realize that it wasn't too soon. That he wasn't still hung up on Kurt, yes, he was hurt by what Kurt had done, but he wasn't still wanting to get back together with him. Blaine was ready to move on, and he wanted it to be Sam. He would keep trying. Blaine knew that if he and Sam could get it together, they could last forever.

A couple of nights later, they were both asleep in their separate bedrooms, and a storm was raging outside. Blaine was terrified of storms, and woke up with a shriek. "Sam!" He called out, it was a tradition of theirs that when there was a storm outside, Sam would sleep in the same bed with him and hold him until he fell back to sleep or the storm was over, whichever came first. Blaine was shaking, tears brushing his hazel eyes. "Sammy!" He yelled louder, and this brought his best friend into the room, looking groggy but he had hurried.

Sam shouldn't have been surprised, there was a storm going on. He was wearing a pair of boxer briefs, and nothing else. He brushed his hand over his blonde hair. "I'm here, B." Sam said, and moved to the bed. He pushed back the covers, and crawled under the covers with Blaine, he noticed that Blaine was wearing a pair of boxer briefs, and what looked like one of Sam's tee shirts. Sam let a small smile play on his lips as he cuddled up to Blaine, wrapping an arm around his waist, and laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's okay, B…. Sammy's here." Sam murmured, as Blaine whimpered a little and turned so he was facing Sam, his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled, unable to help himself. It had been a long time since they had done this, and he knew that it wasn't the same with Kurt. He wondered what Blaine had done when it was him and Kurt living together. Sam held Blaine close, cradling him to his chest. Sam murmured soothing words to him, his left hand stroking Blaine's back, the other one up in Blaine's curls, brushing his fingers through them softly.

As soon as Sam was in the bed with him and holding him, Blaine could feel his fear start to ebb away some. He held onto him tightly, Blaine burying his head in Sam's strong chest, of course noting that it was bare. He didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to see him and hold him close. Blaine's sobs moved to whimpers, and he wondered what would happen if he kissed Sam's chest. He tried to put the thought out of his head, only because he was trying to calm himself down, and that would just rile him back up.

His breath started to come back, and Blaine could feel himself calming. Blaine's eyes were fluttering as he started to fall back to sleep, he felt incredibly safe when he was in Sam's arms. Blaine could just let go and he knew that he would be fine as long as Sam was in the bed with him. Maybe this meant that he and Sam were meant to be….. it was possible, right?

Sam sang _Against All Odds_ to him until Blaine fell asleep, and Sam smiled. That was part of the tradition, too, that song always got Blaine to go back to sleep when he sang it. Sam loved that that was what got Blaine to go to sleep. It was something that Blaine had sang to Sam back in high school, and it was what had led Sam to guess that Blaine had had feelings for him. If only Sam hadn't been so scared of being with him. Maybe things could have been different. Maybe they would be now, who knows?

In the morning, they woke up still entangled together. Sam was sleeping on his back with Blaine on top of him, Blaine's head was on Sam's chest, and their cocks were up against each other, and they were both hard. That was what woke Sam, he could feel Blaine's hard cock brushing up against his through their briefs. Sam's green eyes adjusted to the light, the storm had finished in the night. He wondered what to do, and decided maybe this was the time to start something.

His trouty lips moved along Blaine's collarbone, humming the song that Blaine had written with him in mind. Sam felt Blaine waking, and gasping as he found Sam's lips on him. He didn't stop him though, and Sam then moved to kiss Blaine's lips, deeply and hungrily. His hand cupped the back of Blaine's head, his fingers moving through the curls at the nape of his neck. They were both moaning deeply, and Sam could feel Blaine's length getting even harder against him.

They moved then, flipping so Sam was on the bottom. Blaine didn't want to stop and analyze, because then he might stop. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going. Blaine took off the tee shirt that was indeed Sam's, he'd worn it to be able to smell Sam while he was sleeping, and tossed it in the direction of the floor. Blaine licked his lips as his hands moved across Sam's incredibly built abs, Sam shivering at the touch underneath him. Blaine shivered himself, as he lifted Sam long enough to take off his underwear, also tossing that out of the way.

Stopping long enough to move to the bedside table, where he reached into a drawer and pulled out something to use to tie Sam to the bed. Sam's green eyes widened, but when he saw the scarves in Blaine's hands, he nodded. Grinning, Blaine tied Sam's wrists to the bedposts. Then he left the bedroom, and went to the kitchen. He got out some whipped cream, and grinning more, grabbed some ice cream, too, and headed back to the bedroom. Sam was all tied up and waiting for him. Blaine grinned more, and straddled Sam on the bed, his underwear still on. "You can't come till I tell you." Blaine told him, and Sam looked at him with an intrigued expression.

"And you have to call me sir." Blaine said, this was something he'd always wanted to try with Kurt, but Kurt was pretty vanilla when it came to sex.

He had to call him sir… Sam had to admit, he was pretty turned on right now. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he liked that. "Okay, sir." He said, liking the sound of it as it came out of his mouth. Sam jumped and his hips arched as Blaine spread some whipped cream on his chest, and then some ice cream on his stomach, letting the ice cream pool in Sam's belly button. Then his tongue was moving along Sam's stomach, licking and teasing. Sam let out a gasp, oh fuck, that felt good. He wondered if he was allowed to say that out loud. Sam's hips arched up as Blaine's tongue moved slowly across his chest then, licking up the whipped cream.

When his body was clean of food, Blaine moved to cover Sam's long hardened cock with some ice cream. Sam gasped loudly as the cold ice cream hit his cock. Blaine's mouth moved over Sam's length, licking slowly, and Sam thought he was going to explode. He vaguely heard Blaine telling him that he wasn't allowed to come till he was told to, and he tried to focus on something other than Blaine's tongue moving along the shaft of his dick. It was hard, it felt _duhmazing._ You know, when something is so amazing that all you could say was duh.

That's when a _very_ cold finger slipped into Sam's entrance, and the moan that left his lips was even louder than the last one. Blaine smiled to himself, as he moved his finger inside of Sam, his mouth still moving over Sam's cock. He used his free hand to shake some whipped cream out of the can onto it, and he moved over the ballsac, licking. Sam was getting even harder, and his breathing was quickening. Blaine could tell that he wanted to come. "Not yet, bae." Blaine told him cheerfully as he licked all traces of whipped cream off his dick, his finger crooking inside him.

That was when he reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom, sliding it onto his cock. "I'm going to be inside you now, Sammy." Blaine told him, and Sam nodded eagerly. Blaine spread some ice cream on his dick, making sure to coat the entire thing, rubbing it all over. Then he slipped inside Sam, this was going to be very sticky but it would do the same purpose as lube would. Sam's hips arched up hard to meet Blaine's as he slipped into him.

"FUCK!" Sam gasped out as Blaine's ice cold cock moved inside him. It was slow, achingly slow. Sam's wrists fought at the scarves binding him, but it felt amazing. More amazing than he wanted to admit. Sam's breath was shallow, and he kissed Blaine back when Blaine's lips met his. "Can I now?" Sam asked, he could barely focus on anything but the cock that was pushing up against his prostate, and the feel of the cold ice cream inside him. He had to admit, it felt amazing.

Blaine mulled this over, and he leaned to whisper in Sam's ear. "Not till I come. We're going to come together, baby." He said, and Sam nodded, letting out another moan. Blaine was almost there. His left hand moved along Sam's cock, cupping and tickling the ballsac, knowing that Sam _really_ wanted to come. Blaine's lips moved over Sam's throat, sucking softly. They brushed over his Adam's apple, softly. Sam let out a loud moan, of Blaine's name. Blaine could feel his own orgasm was coming, of course, no pun intended. Blaine gasped, and said, "Okay, you can come now, Sammy." As soon as he had, both of them were letting go, Blaine inside Sam and Sam all over both of their stomachs.

They stared at each other's sex blown pupils, and then Blaine moved to untie Sam. He would have to take the sheets off. Sam reached for his tee shirt, and wiped off their stomachs, he'd have to toss it out. It was okay, he didn't think that Blaine would need it anymore to get to sleep. Sam collapsed on the bed after that, and Blaine laid down next to him, immediately curling into Sam's side. "Fuck, B, bae, that was amazing." Sam said, when he was able to come up with coherent thoughts.

Blaine leaned up on his elbow to look at Sam. "Sam, I love you." He said, not even regretting it a bit as it came out. He meant it too, looking into those green eyes. "I love you so much. I just….."

Before he could go any further, Sam cupped Blaine's chin and kissed him. "We don't have to talk about anything serious right now. I love you too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But right now, we can just be together, okay? Let's just lay here and cuddle." Blaine's hazel eyes were brushed with happy tears, but he nodded, and laid his head on Sam's chest. Sam crooned sweet nothings in Blaine's ear, his fingers brushing through Blaine's curls.

If this was how it was going to be from now on, he never wanted to leave this bed.

 _ **Author's note: HA! OMG Idk where this came from, but I hope you liked it. Blam is my obsession, OH MY GOD. Anyway, review if you like, not sure what's up next, stay tuned! Btw, the song Blaine was singing is mine, no one else's.**_


	2. The Morning After

Chapter Two: The Morning After

Blaine woke up to a very bright morning. Sam was in bed with him, and still asleep. That was…. And then last night came to him. They had slept together. Blaine slid out of bed, wondering what he was going to do now. He liked teaching the New Directions, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep doing that. He knew that his…. Wow, his _boyfriend_ , liked coaching. Blaine just…. Maybe this was where he was supposed to be. Blaine couldn't go back to New York, that's where Kurt was. Speaking of Kurt, he had called Blaine. Left a message. Steeling himself, Blaine went to call him back. "Kurt? Sorry it's early, I have to get ready for work."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Blaine. I need to do an internship for NYADA, and I was hoping that I could help you with the New Directions, for a semester or two. I know that you don't want to see me. And honestly, I don't want to see you. But I need this. Would you be willing to work with me? I really am not trying to get you back. I swear. I know that I hurt you. I don't deserve you back." Kurt was so lying through his teeth. He wasn't going into this without a plan to get Blaine back. Of course, he didn't know about Sam being in the picture. They weren't going to work out if Kurt didn't try. He knew now what a mistake that he'd made, trying to ruin his relationship. He just hadn't been ready yet.

He _wanted_ to work with Blaine? Blaine could hardly believe this. This was insane. He had come here to get _away_ from Kurt. "Look, I can handle the ND kids myself. You could ask Will if he needs help with the Vocal Adrenaline kids." With this, Blaine hung up. He knew that Kurt was lying. This of course was a ploy to get Blaine back. He had no doubt Kurt needed it for his class, but he could have gone to Carmel High just as easily. Blaine started making some breakfast. He knew what Sam liked in the kitchen. He couldn't believe Kurt. He had been _really_ stupid to ask Kurt to marry him in the first place.

As he was working on cracking eggs, Sam came into the kitchen and gave him a kiss. "Hey Sammy. Morning." Blaine said, unable to keep the smile off his face. Blaine was so happy now despite his anger. "Oh, guess what? Kurt wants to help me coach the New Directions. I told him no way. I told him to call Will. Who does he think he is?! I came here because I was trying to get away from him." He was also doing data entry from home to supplement his income. He was doing not so bad. Especially since Ohio was cheaper than New York. Blaine thought one day he and Sam might be ready to leave Ohio and go somewhere new. This was good for now.

"He did what?" Sam asked, arching an eyebrow. He was glad Blaine had told Kurt no. Sam wasn't the jealous type, but there was no need to push it. Sam grinned when he saw that Blaine was making breakfast. "Smells great in here, B." He hadn't called him 'B' in awhile. But it was good with him and Blaine right now. Sam wanted it to stay that way. Possibly forever. Although Sam knew that this was the wrong time to bring that up. He moved to get some coffee too. He also had to get ready for work. Sam was going to be so happy for awhile. It was like he was floating on air because he finally had Blaine. They were going to be amazing together because they had been best friends first. Sam couldn't imagine his life without Blaine in it. Sam moved over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He kissed his neck lightly. "You were so sweet to make breakfast for us." He continued to kiss Blaine, wondering if he was going to have to worry about Kurt. Kurt would call Will for sure. He knew Kurt, and he knew that Kurt wasn't going to give up. He was going to keep trying till he got Blaine. Sam wasn't going to give Blaine up without a fight. Blaine was the love of his life. Sam had loved Quinn, and he thought he'd loved Mercedes, but not really. He loved Blaine. Sam was definitely bisexual now. And he wanted to definitely be Blaine's forever. Sam kissed over Blaine's neck. "Are you going to let me into those pj bottoms before we eat?" He asked, his hand palming Blaine.

As soon as Sam touched him, Blaine's cock got hard in his pants, as if standing at attention. "Oh, Sammy…" Blaine gasped. It felt amazing. "I think someone's being a naughty boy and needs to be punished." Blaine grinned, turning to face Sam, reaching for Sam's wrists and holding them. He liked that Sam seemed to have a very turned on look in his eyes. He definitely wanted this. Blaine kind of wanted to make him squirm. He wasn't sure how to though. He had never done that before, he wasn't used to someone being adventurous in bed. Blaine took off his tee shirt, and used it to tie Sam's hands to the kitchen table's legs.

That was kind of hot, and Sam's cock was twitching in his pants. Blaine was taking charge and Sam really liked it. "That's so hot." Sam told him, as Blaine tugged on his pants and pulled them off, so Sam's cock was exposed. Blaine's mouth lowered over it, and took it in his mouth. Sam gasped and he wished he could run his fingers through Blaine's curls. This was so hot though. Sam shivered. This was a great second time. Just wait till it was his turn to get Blaine off. Sam shivered again as Blaine's tongue ran over his cock, sliding over the tip. That was when Sam came, and Blaine eagerly swallowed, and then leaned to kiss Sam on the lips.

Then, he untied Sam, who grabbed Blaine around the waist, and pulled off his pj bottoms. He reached and got out some lube. Sam was going to be inside Blaine. He parted Blaine's legs, Sam was already getting hard again. He lubed his long cock up and slipped inside Blaine, Blaine gasping as his boyfriend's large cock filled him. Sam's hips set a steady pace. His hand moved to Blaine's cock, moving up and down the shaft. Blaine's breath was shallow, he was going to come. Sam's thumb ran over the tip and Blaine came, all over them. That spurred Sam on, and then he was coming. "B, oh FUCK!" Sam gasped breathlessly. He had pushed Blaine up against the fridge. He was _so_ starving now.

Blaine got his pj bottoms back on. "The eggs are so burned." He said, sighing. "Looks like it's cold cereal for breakfast." He looked at Sam, who had stayed stark naked. "It's very worth it." There was a smile on his face. He was so glad that they had sex instead of eating the eggs. Blaine said, "I'll go to the grocery and get some groceries tonight after work." During the day before glee club practice was study for his Allen County Junior College online classes. Blaine wasn't going to get behind in college just because he wasn't going to NYADA anymore. He had only been there for Kurt anyway, and now they weren't ever getting back together, like that Taylor Swift song. He liked that song, too. He'd have to have Taylor Swift week for glee club.

Later that afternoon, it was time for glee club. Blaine had planned Christina Aguilera week, it was _long_ overdue if you asked him, and they were going to be working hard. Marley came in then, and he and Marley hugged briefly. Marley Rose was one of his best friends. The new recruits were a lot jealous of her. She had a _great_ voice. She definitely was the star of glee, just like Rachel had been. Her boyfriend Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn walked in behind her. They hadn't been able to get Kitty Wilde back. She had gone back to the Cheerios. Blaine waited for the rest of the club, and then he started teaching. He couldn't keep his mind off Sam. What he was doing or saying. Probably running plays. Blaine was glad to give the floor to Jake and Marley, who sang a Xtina ballad called _Just A Fool_ , it was a duet. Blaine wondered what he was going to do if Kurt called again. Despite what he said, Blaine didn't believe him about him giving up on Blaine. He knew Kurt, and he knew when Kurt was determined he didn't stop just like that. Blaine didn't know what to do when it came to that now. Sam might have to help, and put in his two cents. That might be the best solution until Blaine _saw_ Kurt now, stepping into the room waving like an idiot. _Oh great_. He was pulling _this_ crap? Honestly. "What are you doing, Kurt?" He asked.

He did his best to keep in the sly smile on his face. He was here to keep his presence in the forefront of Blaine's mind whether he wanted to admit it, Blaine still wanted him. Kurt also didn't know about the new relationship Blaine had going on with Sam, to be fair. Not that it would stop him. Kurt had made a terrible mistake, and he had to fix it somehow. "I am here to visit, that's all, Blaine." Kurt said, as the kids who knew him flaunted over him excitedly. He gave them all hugs. Behind him came Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Joe Hart, and Mike Chang. Blaine grinned. Kurt thought that that was a bad sign. He listened as Blaine welcomed them. _Great_.

Shooting Kurt a look, Santana went to Blaine to hug him tight. She knew why Kurt was here. "So, B, how's that hot boyfriend of yours, Trouty Mouth?" She asked loudly, so that Kurt could hear. "Me and Britts are so glad to be here to be helpful." This was also said loudly for Kurt's benefit.

When Kurt heard that, his heart fell to his feet. Blaine was with _Sam_? That was a real thing? What the hell was he supposed to do with that? And he knew that Blaine and Sam were better matched, even if he didn't want to admit it out loud. "I have a Christina song to perform." He announced, and began to sing _Hurt_ , straight at Blaine. He had to know his options.

 _Seems like it was yesterday_

 _That I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were  
But I walked away  
If only I knew now what I know today_

 _I would hold you in my arms_

 _I would take the pain away_

 _Thank you for all you've done_

 _Forgive all your mistakes_

He was kidding, right? Tension filled the room. Blaine and Finn shared a look. "Kurt, I am dating Sam, as Santana proclaimed loudly and in one voice. So you need to back off. That was for me, right? I'm not new to this. I am going to tell you something you're not going to like. And it's your own fault it's in front of the entire glee club. Sam and I are in love, and we're living together." He had to work to keep the smirk off his face at the look on Kurt's. He had really hurt Blaine, and Blaine wasn't over the pain of it. So a part of him was glad. "Sam and I are far more serious than you and I ever were. You thought we were too young, but Sam doesn't. It feels like I'm where I was supposed to be the entire time." This was harsh, and the tension was very thick.

Kurt's blue eyes filled with tears. "Excuse me." He managed to get out, and ran out of the choir room, crying freely. It wasn't….. The relationship he had come to fear had finally come to be. Deep down, Kurt knew how Blaine felt about Sam, and had for awhile now. It was one of the reasons he'd broken up with Blaine. They wouldn't work anymore, and one of those reasons was Sam. Sam and Blaine would be a force to be reckoned with while they were together. They had so much more in common than Kurt and Blaine did. They were far too different. Kurt got to the bathroom before he dissolved into tears.

"What did you expect?" Santana's snarky voice came from behind him. "You sang a song to him in glee when you _knew_ that he's not single. You should have just kept it to yourself, Kurt. Honestly." She liked Blaine and Sam together. They were adorable. She had always thought that Kurt and Blaine were toxic together. But she wasn't sure that she liked Kurt all that much on occasion. This was one of those times. "And let's remember you hated Smythe for exactly what you're doing right now." Santana didn't know how Kurt could be so hypocritical. That was one of the reasons she disliked him sometimes. " _You_ broke up with _him_ , Kurt. You don't get to do the trying to get him back thing. Leave him alone." Santana's tone was final. She was done discussing it. She left him alone then.

When Blaine got home, he wondered how much Sam had heard already. Things flew around that school like crazy. "Bae, you home?" He called out. He didn't see Sam, but he _did_ see the mail. Blaine went to look at it, his hazel eyes taking it in calmly until he got to the letter from the doctor's office. The tests they had run came back showing that he had a tumor in his brain. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. Blaine didn't even know how to process this right now. He dropped the paper to the table, and Sam came in, and Blaine looked into those gorgeous green eyes and started to cry, his knees buckling and Sam catching him as he fell to the floor. It all came out in a rush.

Blaine seriously was telling him that he had a brain tumor? Sam's eyes widened in shock. Okay, so, they had to deal with this….. They had to make a plan. Sam knew that saying that right now wasn't the best option. "Baby…. I'm…. this is awful…. These tests were just routine….. How, how is this possible?" Sam looked into Blaine's wet hazel eyes. "That's rhetorical, I just…. I don't know what to do, and we'll do this, we can get you through this. You are going to be okay." Sam said, not just for his boyfriend's benefit. For his, too. He had to tell himself, too. Sam tugged Blaine closer, his arms tight around Blaine's waist. "I swear to you, we can do this." Sam told him, before Blaine was kissing him.

Blaine just wanted to fuck Sam, hard and fast. He couldn't think about this right now. It was a ticking time bomb, this thing in his head, and right now he wanted to just forget about it and be intimate with his boyfriend. Blaine kissed Sam deeper, kissing him as passionately as he could. He just hoped that Sam would go along with it. Not force him to talk about it, or whatever. He couldn't. Not right now. Blaine tugged off Sam's shirt, and then his own, and Sam's hands went up into Blaine's curls, and his relief was immediate. Blaine straddled Sam, on the floor, spontaneity had it's place. He ran his hands all over Sam's abs, Sam had an amazing body. Blaine unbuttoned Sam's jeans and tugged them off, finding him going commando. He grinned more and kissed him more, his hand taking Sam's hardening cock. Stroking it, he kissed down Sam's chest and stomach. Sam moaned and his hips moved up. Blaine moaned too, and then moved, taking off the rest of his clothes, and licked two of his fingers, sliding them inside Sam. They both could barely contain their desire. It was quick and passionate. When it was over, Blaine laid next to Sam on the floor, just enjoying laying there with him. Blaine wished he knew how to deal with all of this. It wa going to be too hard. Blaine shivered, but not from a chill. It was the orgasm aftermath. Blaine laid his curly head on Sam's chest. "My curls are all going to fall out." He said, his voice brushing with unshed tears. "I love my curls, and so do you." Blaine said, curls in question falling over his eyes as he spoke.

"I do, baby, but I would love you if you were bald." Sam said, as tears slipped out of both of their eyes. They both knew that was going to happen. Sam brushed Blaine's lips with his. "I am always going to love you. Always. In fact, I love you more than anyone I've ever loved. Marry me." Neither one of them brought up the fact that it was because Blaine was dying. "I love you and I want us to spend forever together. You are going to beat this, B." He was thankful there was no bit of any hesitancy in his voice. All Blaine could do was stare back at him, shocked.

 _Three months later_

All of his curls were gone, he'd lost far too much weight, and Rachel, whose show was very shockingly cancelled, was teaching glee club. Blaine was sitting at home, staring at his wedding ring. He was Blaine Evans now. They were the Evanses. Blaine's own parents weren't speaking to him now, but when had they ever cared about him? And Sam's parents _loved_ him. He loved being able to call them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. Blaine loved having someone accept him and his relationship with his husband. Blaine also lvoed the sound of that, _husband_. He loved Sam so much. The past three months had gone by well in terms of their marriage. They were meant to be, he knew that now.

He was getting up to call for some takeout for dinner and then Sam got home from work. Blaine gave Sam a kiss. It was getting colder, and he was always freezing now. He was bundled up in OSU sweats, (Sammy's) and a blanket around his shoulders. Blaine wanted pizza, and knew that Sam would be fine with that. Blaine kissed him softly and passionately. "Hey, babe, how was work? I'm ordering pizza for dinner." Blaine was taking time off work and school, cancer was a get out of jail free card. Not that Blaine was using it to get his way. Blaine loved to work. He was a very hard worker. It was the Filipino in him. He _was_ half. He surprisingly didn't have any siblings, either. Sam's sibs loved him though. It was nice to have that.

Sam pulled off the bandanna Blaine wore to cover up his bald head. "Stop covering that gorgeous head of yours up." He told him cheerfully. They were trying to be as positive as they could about the whole thing. They had to look at it that way. Or else they would just collapse from the enormity of it all. Blaine's chances were very slim, and they couldn't operate. They were using the chemo to shrink the tumor so they could try and take it out. This was far too terrifying to think about, and so denial was a big thing in the Evans household. Sam watched Blaine take out the Papa John's menu to call for pizza. "Dude, that sounds great. I am so worn out from practice. It's almost time for Beiste to come back too. The kids are anxious."

"I have the biggest craving for it." Blaine told him. "It's not often I get cravings anymore." He said sadly. Blaine shook that off though. They weren't going to get too mired in that today. They were going to have a good night. They had to just relax. Blaine moved to kiss Sam deeply. It was all he wanted. Sam.

 ** _Author's note: This is maybe a little short, but I hope you liked! Especially since this was a oneshot. XD. Sorry it's sad._**


	3. Wake Me Up

Chapter Three: Come Wake Me Up

Snow was falling pretty heavily outside. Blaine was asleep on the couch. Sam was tucking blankets around him. Blaine was so skinny it made him sick to his stomach. Christmas was rapidly approaching. Sam didn't know what to get for Blaine. They hadn't really talked about it. Sam wanted to get him something that he'd really like. Blaine hadn't been vocal about anything that he was wanting. Sam pulled his long blonde hair up into a ponytail and tried to focus on the plays he was working on for the team. Sam was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. He hadn't wanted to chance waking up Blaine. His husband was sprawled on the couch, wearing Sam's OSU sweats and covered up with two blankets. Sam hated that Blaine was always cold now. Sam was making a note in his notebook when Blaine's phone started to vibrate. He reached to get it. It was Santana. "Hey, San. It's Sam. Blaine's asleep. Can I help or take a message?" Sam asked. The tv was on, playing HGTV. Sam was watching _House Hunters_. He loved to watch it with Blaine. It was their favorite show of all time.

"Well I suppose I can tell you. I plan on proposing to Brittany. I was hoping that he could tell Rachel abouts it for me. If I tell her she might say no." Santana didn't know why she was so worried about what Rachel thought. She just wanted to propose to Brittany. She knew the blonde was her soulmate. Brittany had always been. Santana already had a plan. She just needed Rachel to go along. "Oh, how is Blaine?" She asked. She knew they were in denial mode very often. She didn't know if Sam would tell the truth. She hoped that he would though. Santana was worried about Blaine. They all were because they knew how the boys were hiding things. Not that she blamed them. It had to be hard, dealing with cancer. She couldn't imagine what that felt like. She leaned back on her bed. She wasn't sure she was glad to be back here. Although she _was_ glad to see her younger brothers. She had an older sister, but they didn't get along. Santana hated Alexis so much. She was even more of a bitch than Santana was, surprisingly.

"Blaine's…." Sam was quiet after he said that. "It's not good, Santana. The tumor isn't shrinking like it should." He didn't know why he was so being so honest with her. It's not like they were such good friends. They didn't hate each other, but they weren't super close. He thought maybe that was why he was being so honest. He didn't have to hide with her. "I am so scared, Santana. I am so afraid that he's going to die on me." Sam didn't get this out without some tears. He looked at Blaine, who was peacefully sleeping, he looked like he was dreaming. Sam had never been so scared in his life. He got up, it was time to start something for dinner. "What am I going to do if I lose him?" Sam asked, getting out some chicken he'd defrosted in the fridge. Sam hated this whole situation. Sam didn't know what to do. Sam got out some frozen mac and cheese. It was their favorite. "He's my entire life, Santana. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him." Sam tucked some hair that had gotten free of his ponytail behind his ear. Sam got out a pan to put the chicken in. He loved cooking, it got his mind off things. Especially Blaine and his being sick.

"I can't even imagine what you're going through. But I can't believe that God would let someone like Blaine die. He's amazing, Sam. He's a great person, and I know that he loves you. You two are meant to be together. I don't know how I knows that, but I do." Santana wasn't used to being this supportive, but she knew that Sam needed this right now. She leaned back on the bed, Santana was at a loss as what else to say. She didn't know what was going to make any of this better. "None of what I can say is going to make it better, I know that. I'm sorry, Evans." Santana could barely believe that they were exes. Especially since they were both in same sex relationships. Santana had known she was gay since she was a kid, but Sam being bi was a surprise. Santana had thought he would end up with a girl like Quinn. Quinn Fabray was one of the most beautiful girls Santana had ever seen. They had even hooked up a couple of times at Will's non wedding. Santana asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, yeah. I can't go with B to his chemo tomorrow, could you go? He can't go himself." Sam hated that he had to miss it, but he had a practice that he couldn't get out of. Sam dressed the chicken with some Mrs. Dash and put it in the oven. He unwrapped the mac and cheese, it wasn't going to need as long to cook. He got out some salad. He loved to toss salad. He could toss it and then put it back in the fridge. He focused on doing that, trying to keep calm. He was so overwhelmed it wasn't funny. Sam was quiet as he tried to keep from melting down. "I'd owe you one, we won't count asking Rachel about your plan to propose to Britt." He said. Sam just wanted them to be happy. Sam knew that they were meant to be, too. He was worried that Blaine wasn't going to wake up. Every time Blaine fell asleep, it was a worry. Sam hated feeling that way. It was a constant worry. He paused in his work to go make sure that Blaine was still breathing. He stood there, scared to death, because it looked like Blaine wasn't breathing, but then he noticed that his chest was still moving up and down. Sam let out a sigh of relief. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Depends on what time it is. I have to babysit my younger brothers tomorrow." She said. Santana wasn't sure what had made her agree to sit for them. Mario was ten, and Nico was four. Santana had raised them both pretty much until she had graduated, her parents worked a lot. She wondered what they did when she wasn't here. She had a suspicion that they had a lot of babysitters. She thought that was a truly awful way to raise her brothers. Santana wouldn't take them with her, they wouldn't need a lesson in chemo. Santana was toying with her long black hair. "I only have until two thirty when the kids get home." She said. She knew that she would do what she had to do to help. "I could see if Brittany could go if I can't though. She doesn't have anything to do that I know of. Her sister has lots of activities after school." Santana still couldn't believe that Blaine had to go through this. It really wasn't fair. Blaine was such a good person. Santana wished sometimes that she could be the same.

Sam checked on Blaine again. He was still breathing, thankfully. "That would be great. It's at ten thirty though, and it only takes a couple of hours. He usually goes to sleep when he gets home. You don't need to stay though, as much as I hate him being alone, he'll be asleep till I get home, I would imagine." Sam hated Blaine to be alone in case he died while Sam wasn't home. It was a constant fear and he hated it. He knew that he couldn't baby Blaine too much though, Blaine wouldn't like it. Sam was doing his best not to baby him. "If he looks like he's going to be sick, though, please make sure that he's not alone. I don't want him to choke on his own vomit." Sam put away the salad to keep it cold and put the mac and cheese in the oven. Sam was so scared all the time and he hated it. It felt awful and he just wanted it to stop. He was on the constant alert of a panic attack, and so was Blaine. They both worried so much they were constantly exhausted. Sam closed the oven with a sigh. He didn't know how they were going to get through this. Sam was tired of being so worried all the time. "I wish I could go."

In the living room, Blaine woke up. He looked around groggily. Where was Sam? He blinked as he got used to his surroundings. It was growing dark outside as the snow came down. Blaine ran his hand over his kerchief covered head. Blaine heard Sam in the kitchen. He gathered up the OSU blanket that was covering him around him and got up, the ends of the blanket trailing across the floor. He was so very short. He got to the kitchen, and saw his cell laying on the table. Blaine went to the fridge, getting out a water. "What are you cooking, Sammy?" Blaine asked, looking around the kitchen blearily. He wasn't really awake yet. Blaine finally set his hazel eyes on Sam. Sam looked exhausted. "Are you okay, Sam?" He asked. They hadn't really spoken about their real feelings in awhile. Not since Blaine's diagnosis. Blaine shivered, he was wearing three layers and a blanket and he was still freezing. He hated that they weren't talking real feelings. "I want to know how you really feel, Sammy."

That was a hard question for Sam to answer. Sam gave Blaine a soft smile. "I'm okay, B." He said. He didn't know that he could tell Blaine how he really felt. He was so afraid of losing Blaine. He couldn't…. They finally had each other. They couldn't lose each other this way. Sam focused on checking on the food in the oven. "I'm not sure that I can tell you how I really feel." Sam said, his voice sounding broken. Sam didn't have anyone to talk to about Blaine and his condition. Blaine was Sam's best friend. He couldn't talk about his frustrations with his husband's condition with Blaine. He didn't feel right about it. Sam got out the salad, it was almost time to eat. He kept his green eyed gaze away from Blaine as he got things on the table. Seeing Blaine like that, so frail, after he'd hung up with Santana, was really upsetting him. Sam was doing his best to keep his composure. "Blaine, you are my husband. I love you. But I can't…. If I tell you how I really feel, I'm going to explode. We can't…. We can't do this right now. I wish that I could make you feel better. I don't…. I feel helpless all the time. I hate that feeling. I don't know what to do and it totally sucks." Sam said, his eyes filling with tears.

"I love you, Sammy. You don't have to feel that way alone. I feel that way every day too. I am going to die. I know that. I'm 20 years old, and I'm going to die." This was the first time that either of them had said it out loud. His eyes were filling with tears. Blaine didn't want to hide how they really felt anymore. He wanted it all to be in the open. He poured them both some ice water as Sam got their dinner on the table. Blaine stepped up to his husband and stilled his hands. "We can't keep avoiding this. We have to talk about it. It's a real possibility that I'm going to die, Sam. They can't operate. I have to adjust to that fact." Blaine knew that he had to be the one to say those words. Since it was happening to him. They were both crying. Blaine sniffled. "I wish that this was different, Sam. I really do. I know that you do too. We've been in a state of denial. We can't do that anymore. That isn't helping either of us." Blaine reached up with a hand and wiped some of the tears of Sam's cheek. "I love you, so much. We…. we have to be as realistic about this as we can."

Sam sniffled too. He pulled Blaine into his arms. He hugged him close. Sam didn't know if he could make it through this conversation. But he was going to be what Blaine needed. "I love you, too, Blaine. You aren't going to die. We're going to fight this. You… I know how small the survival rate is. But there's no way that God would let you die after we finally get together. You have to beat this. I can't spend the rest of my life without you. I can't." Sam could barely breathe he was cying so hard. "You are going to make it. I will not accept any other option." Sam refused to accept that he was going to lose Blaine. Blaine was his life. Sam stroked Blaine's back, his hands wanted to slide under his clothes, but he knew how many layers that Blaine had on. Sam didn't know what he would do without Blaine. They deserved to be happy. Sam sniffled. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost him. They had finally gotten together. Sam had wanted Blaine for so long while he was with Kurt. Now they were _married_. Sam had wanted that for so long. He couldn't remember what his life was like before Blaine. Sam held Blaine as close as he could. "I refuse to think that this is going to end."

Sam was so being so sweet. Blaine loved that Sam was being so determined. Blaine wasn't going to let himself hope though. "You're so sweet, Sam." Blaine said, as they sat down to eat dinner. Blaine dug into the chicken, and Sam started dishing out the mac and cheese. Blaine didn't know where Sam was getting his enthusiasm and strength. Blaine didn't have the same hope anymore. He was sure that he was going to die. Blaine had made his peace with that. He was going to talk to some of the others and see what they thought. Blaine wanted someone to tell him the truth. Blaine knew that that wasn't going to be his husband. Blaine loved that Sam had so much faith though. Blaine was so tired of having to fight. He wanted this to be over. Blaine didn't know how much longer he could do this. Blaine was already tired of trying to go to chemo and throwing up for days afterward. He was tired of always being cold. One thing he did like was he could spend hours watching _Supernatural_. He had a bit of a crush on Dean Winchester.

The following afternoon, Brittany was taking Blaine back home after chemo. She had brought along a trash can for him to throw up in in the car. Brittany was sorry that he was sick and she wished that she could take it away for him. Brittany wasn't even sure that she understood what cancer was. She was afraid to ask in case it made Blaine sad. She didn't want to make him sad. Brittany didn't like making people sad. It was mean. She tried not to be mean. She was pulling up into the driveway. Blaine looked really sick. She wished that she could something for him. She didn't know what to do. She had promised Sam that she would stay with him till Sam got home. Brittany didn't know what she was going to do for Blaine. She wondered what would happen to Blaine if he got sicker. She didn't understand what cancer was, really. Brittany wondered if she could look it up on the internet. "Are you okay, Blaine?" She asked, as the car came to a stop. She didn't want him to be sick anymore. She went around to help Blaine out of the car, she let him lean on her. Blaine looked like he was going to pass out. Brittany wondered how Blaine felt about being so sick. Santana said that Blaine was dying. Was that _really_ true?

That was always a loaded question. Was he okay? Blaine leaned on her heavily as they walked. He got out his key, wishing that Sam had been the one to take him. All he wanted to do was pass out. He let them into the house, and he moved straight for the living room. Brittany helped him to the sofa. Blaine pulled off the hat he'd been wearing, and reached for his bandanna. "I'm not okay Britt but I will be." He finally answered. He didn't really believe that, but whatever would ease Brittany's mind it was fine with him. Blaine wished that things were different for the millionth time. Blaine leaned back on the couch, trying to catch his breath. Blaine called up Netflix and went to _Supernatural_ , eager to see Dean. He loved Dean more than he would admit out loud. He told Brittany, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I know Sammy asked you to but I'll most likely just fall asleep. So if you have something to do you can go." Blaine didn't want her to stick around if she didn't want to. Plus he wasn't exactly a people person right now.

"I'm going to stay. Sam asked me to." Brittany told him, going to the kitchen to get something to drink. She wasn't going to leave Blaine alone. She had promised Sam. Brittany wasn't going to break her promise. She poked in the fridge, wondering if Blaine was hungry. She doubted it. She heard Dean's voice form the living room, and she poked her head in the living room. Blaine was asleep. She wasn't surprised. Brittany was surprised when she heard a key in the door. Brittany saw Sam come in. "Hey, Sam." Brittany said, giving him a small smile. She knew how rough this was on him. "He's asleep." She told him. Sam looked so world weary. Brittany wished that she could help him. More than she already was. "He hasn't thrown up yet, that's something." Brittany said. "Can I ask you something?" Brittany asked. Sam inclined his head yes, and Brittany asked, "What is cancer? Can you catch it? Did Blaine do something to make God mad?" She wasn't sure that she believed in God anymore. She just thought it really wasn't fair that Blaine had gotten sick. Brittany tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. She wished that she could figure things out herself. None of it seemed fair.

None of those were questions that Sam wanted to answer. "Cancer is a very serious disease, Britt. It can kill you. It's not something that you can catch. And I can't imagine what God would be mad at Blaine for." Blaine was such a good person. Sam took off his shoes, and saw _Supernatural_ on tv. He wasn't able to keep the small smile off his face. He loved that Blaine was so into that show. It was cute. Sam would have turned it off, but he knew how much Blaine liked to wake up to Dean. Sam wasn't jealous, because he honestly agreed. Dean was gorgeous. Sam went to the kitchen to start dinner. He turned to Brittany. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I know that San's babysitting." He wondered if Brittany was going to say to Santana's proposal. Sam knew how much that Santana loved Brittany. Sam didn't know what to do. He hoped that she would say yes. Sam thought they all needed some happy news. It had been a rough few months for all of them. Sam brushed his hand through his blonde hair. He was so frustrated. It wasn't fair at all.

Blaine was going to die? It really wasn't fair. Brittany's eyes brushed with tears. She would pray for him to get better. Brittany couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Blaine might die. She touched Sam's arm. "I bet Blaine will be just fine. There's no way God would let Blaine die." She said, shaking her head. It wasn't fair. It was like when Kurt's dad was sick. He hadn't deserved to be sick, either. She brushed her hand through her long blonde hair. She couldn't imagine life without Blaine. She didn't know what else to say. It really wasn't fair of God to make Blaine sick. "Let me help cook." She said. She moved to help him, starting to peel potatoes. Brittany loved to cook. She loved it almost as much as dancing. She guessed that she understood why Sam was so scared now. She knew how scared Sam must be. "You must be so scared." Brittany said. She didn't know how he was making it through each day. She would be so scared if it was Santana. She knew she couldn't live without the Latina. It was all she could do to keep the tears from falling. It wasn't fair. She didn't know what a world without Blaine would be like. It wasn't going to be good. She wondered if they were going to make it through.

It felt good to have someone to talk to about it. Sam loved Brittany's unique view of the world. She was special. Sam wasn't sure what to say to her about any of it. Sam didn't want to let his feelings out. He didn't want to deal with any of this. This was all bullshit. None of this was right or fair. Blaine was such a good person. "I've never been so scared." He said, shaking his head. He didn't know what they were going to do. "I could lose him, Britt. I'm not ready for that."

Meanwhile, Kurt and Rachel were hanging out at Rachel's dads'. Kurt needed to vent about Blaine and Sam being married. "How did I mess up so bad? I miss Blaine so much." He didn't think that Sam could make Blaine as happy as he could. Kurt loved Blaine and he wished that he hadn't messed up so much. Kurt wished that he had a time machine. He'd go back and fix his mistake. Kurt reached for the bottle of wine to pour himself a glass. He didn't believe he'd messed things up so much. And now Blaine was dying. How could he stop it?

Rachel didn't know what to tell him. "You broke up with him and he moved on. You are just going to have to live without him. I know it's difficult. You are going to have to just forgive yourself. You made a mistake, and it just happened to be the one that you can't amends for. You lost Blaine, Kurt. I'm sorry but that's how it has to be. He chose Sam. I know how you feel. Finn and I aren't together either. And it's my fault. I broke up with him and I shouldn't have. Now I have to be away from him. I wish I could change it. But I can't and neither can you." Rachel knew exactly how Kurt felt. She didn't know what she was going to do without Finn. She had always felt that they were going to end up together. Rachel supposed that it might be still be to work things out. She just had to speak up and tell Finn that she loved him. Rachel knew that this was complicated. All of their lives had gotten so complicated. Seemingly overnight. It was hard to deal with. Rachel was so angry that her show had been cancelled. Rachel was going to stop at nothing till she got it back. The having a show bit. She loved the limelight. Her show had been popular before the cancellation.

"Your situation isn't at all the same. You and Finn just need to talk and things will be fine. Finn still loves you, I know that he does. I have lost Blaine forever. _Forever_. Even if he and Sam get divorced, he'll die." Kurt knew how pessimistic that was. But he knew the survival rate. It was really low. He sniffled, wiping his eyes. It was going to work out badly for him all the way around. Kurt didn't know how to get it his way. He wished that he could make it up to Blaine. It was all that he wanted to do. He turned his wet stained eyes out the window as Rachel's dad Leroy came in. Kurt barely heard the conversation, he was too busy trying to think of something to do that would get Blaine back. He fingered his shirt, the hem. He wondered if there was something that he could do. Kurt wanted to help Blaine in some way. He just didn't know how. He didn't want to live in a world without Blaine. Kurt knew that that was a real possibility. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to do anything that he could to change it. He had to do something. It just felt so helpless.

Hiram, who had come in too, was watching Kurt, and he asked, "What's the matter, Kurt? You missing Blaine? I heard he got married. I'm so sorry for you, Kurt." He said. Hiram had always liked Kurt. He was a good kid. Hiram had always thought that Kurt was destined for good things. He didn't know how to help Kurt though. It was hard to be in love with someone who was married to someone else. Especially when that person was dying. Hiram touched Kurt's shoulder. "You'll find someone else, Kurt, I know that you will. You just have to be patient. He's out there."

It sounded all well and good. Kurt didn't believe it though. "Thanks for saying so, Hiram." He said. Kurt didn't want know what he'd do without Rachel's dads. He had had them to ask about things. He brushed his hand through his brown hair. He looked at Hiram with wet eyes. "It doesn't feel like it right now. I don't know that I'm going to meet someone new." Right now it felt like he was going to die alone. He didn't know that he could handle that. Kurt didn't know what to do. He wished that things were better. Kurt heaved a sigh.

"Oh now really, Kurt." Rachel cried, exasperated. She was tired of all the whining. She didn't know what she was going to do if Kurt never shut up. It was looking like he was going to be letting go. Rachel knew it had to be hard for him, but you had to let go eventually. She didn't know how to get him to let go, but it had to happen. Rachel ran her hands through her long brown hair. "You're not going to be alone. Do you know how many guys are out there? You will find someone. You have to stop beating yourself up."

Hiram and Leroy shared a look. Leroy touched Kurt's arm. "It's going to be okay, Kurt. I know it doesn't seem like it." He said, trying to be reassuring. Leroy shot Rachel a look. She wasn't helping one bit. He wished that he could get Rachel to relax. He knew it was because she was missing Finn. They would work out, he knew it. He just thought they needed to talk. He knew that Rachel was the one who liked to talk about things. He looked at Kurt. "Don't listen to her. It's hard to be without the one that you love."

That was helpful. Rachel wasn't being helpful. Kurt brushed his hand through his hair. He honestly wasn't surprised though. He knew that she was getting tired of his talking about Blaine. Kurt didn't want know that he could stop. He was talking about him a lot. He let out a sigh. Kurt wished that things were different. He wished that he could fix things. He just couldn't Kurt was grateful for Hiram and Leroy. They of course weren't as good as his own father, but it was nice to have them to talk to. It was great to have someone that understood. Kurt sighed. "It's okay, she's right. I have been talking about Blaine too much. He's married now. I have to let go. He's made his choice… and honestly, I feared his relationship with Sam would turn romantic for a long time. They always seemed so much closer than Blaine and I were. He just…. He seems more comfortable with Sam. I think that's what hurts the most. Blaine and I were supposed to be best friends, too, but Blaine… there was apart of him that I just couldn't couldn't touch. He was always his total and complete self with Sam like he never was with me. It hurts so much that I have to be mad at myself. I did this."

Hiram looked at Kurt. "You do have to stop feeling guilty. You did what you thought was the right thing. It turned out it was. Kurt, you are such a perfectionist. You always strive to be the best at everything. That is a great quality. But sometimes it means that you don't see the forest for the trees. You try too hard. This will pass. You will get over it. Life is fast, and nothing lasts forever. You never know what it has in store for you. Never make plans for too far in advance, things could change on a dime. You have to be willing to roll with the punches." He didn't think that Kurt was going to take any of that to heart, but all Hiram could do was try. Kurt was going to have to get over this on his own. He was going to have to fully embrace the pain. It was hard, when you thought you'd be with someone forever and then you lost them. Hiram didn't envy Kurt. It had to be hard. He'd been there a few times himself. It was just too painful to recollect on, and he had Leroy. He knew that he always would. They were forever.

That evening, it was a thunderstorm to beat the band. Blaine was clinging to Sam in the bed, who was singing _Against All Odds_ , trying to calm him down. Blaine was crying, big sobs that rocked his entire body. Sam was aching to help him more than he could. It was awful for him to watch. Blaine was already scared so much of the time, he didn't need this. His arms were wrapped around Blaine's waist, holding him as close as he could. He rubbed Blaine's back. "It's going to be okay, B, I swear." Sam told him, wishing that he knew it really was. He had no idea if it was going to be. Sam hated every minute that his husband felt terrified. He felt helpless and out of control. It wasn't a good feeling for him. "I know it seems scary right now, but I swear that you're going to be okay." They both knew that he was crying for more than just the storm. Sam hated that Blaine was dealing with all of this. He shouldn't have to. It was hard. Sam stroked Blaine's back harder, hoping it would help. He hated this more than anything he had ever hated. Sam pressed kisses to his husband's forehead, hoping it would reassure him. Sam was losing in his faith in God now, and that scared _him_.

Blaine was praying that Sam was right. He tried to calm himself down, and it wasn't helping. He buried his head deeper in Sam's neck, taking a deep sniff. Smelling Sam's neck always helped. It actually did this time quicker than usual, and he let out a soft sigh. Blaine's sobs slowed to sniffles, but he still clung to him, keeping his nose buried in Sam's neck. He didn't know what he would do without his husband. Blaine said, "I really hope that you're right." He really did. He clung a bit tighter. "This world is all I know, Sam. i can't…. I can't die." He said. He didn't know if he was going to make it and it was scaring him more than anything he'd ever gone through. It had to work out. Blaine wished the storm would stop. He wanted one moment of peace with his husband. Blaine didn't know what he'd do without Sam. He was so shaky. He kept his face in Sam's neck. He loved being with him. Blaine tried to focus on something else. He had caught Kurt staring at him when he'd gone to the Bean with Sam the other day. Was he _ever_ going to give up? _God_.

That was terrifying. Sam had to change the subject. "What are we going to do about Kurt? I caught him talking about you to Finn the other day. We've got to do something. I don't know that I'd like him to keep doing that. You're my husband, and he can't keep staring at you. Did you notice at the Bean the other day?" Sam asked, still stroking circles on Blaine's back. That was seeming to work. Blaine's sniffles were ebbing away. Sam was extremely glad about that. He hated when Blaine was crying. "I am so willing to kick his ass, violence being bad notwithstanding." Sam let out a sigh. He hated all of this. It wasn't fair at all. He let out another sigh. "I don't trust him anymore. I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to cause too much trouble but I can't handle him trying to get you." Sam didn't know why Kurt was even trying. He and Blaine were married. For months now. He didn't know how he was going to get Kurt to realize that it was over with him and Blaine. Sam brushed his free hand through his blonde hair. He was more frustrated than he'd ever been. "I want you to know that I love you and I trust you. It's Kurt that I don't trust. He needs to back off."

That was a nice change of subject. Blaine was glad that Sam had done that. He finally lifted his head to look at his husband. "He was talking about me? I'm not surprised." He said, shaking his head. Blaine ran his hand along Sam's hip. It felt good to be able to touch him like that. Blaine didn't know what to do. He felt so annoyed that Kurt just wouldn't let go. Why did he have to be so damn obsessed with him? Blaine just wanted to be with his husband. Even if Kurt didn't want to let him. Blaine let out a breath, wishing he could relax. It was harder than it sounded. Blaine let out a sigh. "It's getting pathetic. I want him to get over me. Honestly, I want him to go back to New York." Blaine knew that he didn't want to go back there. He knew that the part of him that had wanted to go had been the part that had been too obsessed with Kurt. Blaine didn't want to be that version of himself again. Blaine found himself thinking about the breakup again, even though he didn't want to. It had hurt so much.

"I want that too." Sam agreed. He wasn't sure why Kurt was refusing to move on. Sam knew that Kurt was stubborn, but that didn't mean that he couldn't move on. Sam guessed a small part of him understood, if he lost Blaine he'd do anything to get him back. But Blaine was married and Kurt was still trying. Sam really thought it wasn't right to go after a married man. Once someone had taken that step it was forever. Sam was hoping that Kurt could move on. He missed being able to be friends with him. He knew that that might never happen again though. It amazed him how much had changed since high school. Sam didn't know why Kurt was being this way. He let out a sigh. Sam was determined to get Kurt off their backs. He just hadn't figured out a way to do it yet. Sam stroked Blaine's back. "I promise that we'll get him to back off. I don't know how but we will. I love you, Blaine, and you are always going to be mine." He said. Sam cradled Blaine closer. It was hard to believe that this was going to be possibly their last time doing this. It hurt more than he wanted to admit. Would it always be that way?

Blaine was lost in his own thoughts and barely heard Sam. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that this could be the last time that they did this. He had a ticking time bomb in his head. Blaine didn't know how he was going to make it through all of this. Blaine was getting discouraged. It wasn't going to help in the long run and he knew that. Blaine wished that he could lean on his family. He knew he couldn't. His family had disowned him for being gay.

The next morning, Sam awoke to a very snowy day. He had a momentary freak out when he turned to look at Blaine and thought that Blaine might not be breathing. Sam got closer and took a look, he was fine. Sam got out of bed and went to check the school closings. Sam was hoping that McKinley would be closed. He wanted to spend the day with his husband. Sam started the coffee maker while he waited. Thankfully they had a small tv in the kitchen. Sam got out some eggs to start making French toast.

As Sam was mixing up the batter for the toast, Blaine came in, wrapped in OSU sweats and a snuggie. "Morning, baby." Sam said, as Blaine went to kiss him. "I'm making French toast. And hell yeah, school's closed. Snow must be really bad." Sam said, grinning. Ohio got a lot of snow, they didn't cancel school often for it. Sam watched as Blaine settled in at the table with his tablet, he read the paper every morning. Sam didn't know what they would do today, but at least they were going to get to hang out. Sam brushed his hand through his long blonde hair.

Blaine said, "I'm glad, because I'm so glad to get to spend the day with you." Blaine just hoped that he wouldn't throw up too much. He didn't want to spend his day with Sam in the bathroom throwing up. Blaine was wearing a scarf as usual, he wished he had his hair still. Blaine wanted to go Christmas shopping, and with all of this snow, it wasn't going to let them. Blaine looked at Sam, as he put the bread on the skillet. "We have a whole day. What do you want to do?" He asked. Blaine just hoped that he could eat the French toast without throwing up. He wasn't sure that he could.

Sam started to answer, and he turned around. Blaine was having one of his seizures. "Baby, it's okay." Sam went to help him to the floor, so he didn't fall off his chair. There was nothing to do but hold him till it was over. Sam leaned Blaine against him, and kept his arms around him, trying to keep Blaine as still as he could. He said, "Just wait, it'll be over, baby." Sam hated these seizures. Thankfully it only lasted a couple of minutes. Sam wiped a few tears off Blaine's cheek. "Are you okay, baby?" He asked.

Sniffling, Blaine leaned against his husband. "I'm okay." Blaine didn't feel like he could stand, his legs felt like jelly. Blaine turned his head into Sam's chest, trying to catch his breath. Blaine really couldn't wait until these seizures stopped. They were going to keep happening until they took the tumor out. Which they said they had to try and shrink it first. He didn't know that they were going to be able to do it. Blaine was more scared than he ever had been in his life. Blaine's breathing was still a bit ragged.

Sam stroked Blaine's stomach, trying to help him calm down. Sam hated these seizures just as much as Blaine did. Sam knew that Blaine couldn't stand yet. "I'm going to help you to the couch." He said, and reached to lift his husband in his arms. Sam liked that as he lifted him, Blaine's arms slid around his neck. Sam had always been able to lift and carry him, Blaine was small, but it was especially easy now. Blaine was so thin. Sam headed into the living room, and carefully laid Blaine on the sofa. Sam made sure he was safely tucked in, tucking a blanket around him. "I'll bring you some breakfast, you watch tv." Sam told him, and kissed Blaine softly. Blaine gave him a nod, and Sam wished he could do more for him. He watched him for a moment as Blaine fished out the remote and turned the tv on. Sam sighed. He went back into the kitchen, and tossed the burned pieces out and dipped two more in the batter. Sam didn't know how they could keep doing this. He was so scared all the time. If he was, he knew that Blaine had to be. It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen to Blaine? They had been so happy. Sam didn't want that to change.

Their day together was spent with Blaine sleeping most of the day. Sam didn't mind too much, they spent the day with Blaine in his arms. Sam was stroking Blaine's back and he was watching _Two and A Half Men_. Sam didn't know if there would be school the next day, either, it was still snowing pretty hard. He glanced down at Blaine, who thankfully was still breathing. It was a worry constantly now. Blaine moved in his sleep, snuggling up closer to his husband. Sam looked down at him, Blaine's thumb was in his mouth, sometimes he did that. It was so cute. Sam didn't know how anyone could not think it was adorable. Sam thought Blaine was always adorable. He stroked Blaine's back, just hoping that Blaine wasn't going to have a nightmare. It happened occasionally. Sam whispered, "I love you, Blaine." It was true, and it was always going to be true. Sam knew it was time to fix something for dinner. Sam just didn't want to move. Sam was surprised when Blaine's hazel eyes opened. "Hey, baby." Sam said softly.

Blaine looked at Sam, blinking a bit blearily. He was actually hungry, and he knew how big a deal that was. He was almost never hungry anymore. "What have we got for dinner?" Blaine asked, not able to keep the smile off his face when Sam grinned and said he could make that happen. Blaine kissed him back and then watched him head for the kitchen. Blaine knew that Sam was glad he was hungry. He wished he hadn't slept so much. But by the looks of things, Sam would be off work again the next day. Blaine knew how precious their time together was, and he didn't want to waste a moment. Blaine didn't know how many they had left, and as scary as that was, Blaine knew it was something he was going to cherish. Now how matter how long he had left.

 _ **Author's note: Sorry it's been so long. I have had most of this written for awhile. Got a bit of writer's block and Sciles and Destiel tried to take precedence. I still love Blam and I swear Blam will still come from me. Hope ya'll liked! I always thought it was strange that Kurt never worried about Sam and Blaine having something going on. Because he SO SHOULD HAVE.**_


	4. One Last Breath

Chapter Four: One Last Breath

His breathing was coming in short gasps. Sam was at the Lima hospital with Blaine. They had had to admit him, the last seizure he'd had had been a real bad one. Sam was beyond terrified. He was standing outside Blaine's ICU room, his phone in his hand. He was trying to screw up the courage to call his parents, to keep them informed. Sam just wasn't sure that he could say it out loud. Rachel was with him, she was getting them something to eat from the cafeteria. Sam glanced inside Blaine's room. Blaine was asleep. He wasn't sure yet how long his husband would have to be here, and that was scaring him. Sam's eyes brushed with tears, and he tried to catch his breath. Sam was in one way glad they were here, because Blaine needed help with his seizures. However, Sam was scared that this is where Blaine would die. He brushed tears off his cheek with his free hand, still trying to move to the right speed dial number. As he was agonizing, Mike Chang was walking up to him, carrying a gift bag. Sam set his green eyes on him, managing a half smile. "Hey, Mike. Thanks for coming. Blaine'll be glad to see you." It was true, and Sam really wondered what Mike had brought for Blaine. "What did you bring for B?" He asked, gesturing towards the gift bag. Relieved he didn't have to call his parents yet, he put his phone in his pocket.

Mike said, "He told me once that he lost his favorite teddy bear. So I got him a new one. No one should go without a teddy bear." Mike couldn't believe Blaine was going through this. If anyone didn't deserve it, it was Blaine. He reached out and touched Sam's shoulder. "What about you, Sammy? You doing okay?" He asked. Mike knew this had to be hard on him. Mike had been worried at first that their wedding had been a mistake, but he really felt like they were going to work out. Mike was a bit jealous. They were an adorable couple. They really did it right.

"That's a hard question to answer. I'm…. I'm so terrified. But I'm trying to be positive for him. I know he thinks he's not going to make it." THat was true and it was totally killing him. Sam was doing his best to believe that his husband was going to pull through this. "I have to admit, it's getting hard to believe that he's wrong. This… I don't even know how long he'll be here. They said they have to make sure the seizures are going to be less frequent before they let him go home." His voice wobbled as he spoke. This was the most scared that he'd ever been. In his entire life. There had to be a light at the end of the tunnel.

As soon as he heard those words, Mike moved to hug him. "Blaine's a fighter, Sammy. He can make it through this, I know he can." Mike hugged him tightly and then stepped back. He didn't blame Sam for being so scared. This was starting to be a very serious situation. Especially if they'd told Sam Blaine wasn't going to be discharged for awhile. Mike couldn't even imagine how Sam must feel. It had to be incredibly hard for Sam to see his husband like this. Mike would have been terrified it that had happened to Tina when he'd been with her. They were over for good though. He couldn't believe he'd ever been with her to begin with. She was not the person he'd thought she was. She'd turned out to be a huge bitch. Mike was so embarrassed that she was his ex girlfriend. Even Blaine and Sam had lost touch with her. Mike didn't even know where she'd chosen to go to college. He touched Sam's shoulder. "I can't even imagine how hard this must be. I really admire you, Sam. You two are going to make it. I have never seen a more stable couple. No matter how pissed off it makes Kurt." Mike thought Kurt was being a total and complete douchebag. He was still trying to go after Blaine even with Blaine being married. Mike just couldn't believe that was the same sweet guy he had known in high school. Mike didn't know how Kurt could justify going after someone else's husband. Whether it was his ex or not.

"Thanks, Mike. I can't believe how happy we are, Blaine being sick aside." Sam grimaced at the thought that Kurt was still in Lima. "Yeah, I really need to get it through Kurt's head that he and Blaine are over. _He's_ the one who broke up with B. And now he's regretting it. I don't blame him for that, but Blaine has moved on, and Kurt seems to not understand that he made a huge mistake that can't be reversed. I personally think that he never forgave Blaine when they broke up. He only said yes when B proposed because so many people were watching." This was something that he'd felt for a very long time. "He's cruising for me to fuck him up if he doesn't back off. Blaine's _my_ husband. It'd be one thing if we were just dating. But we're married. That should tell him that we're not breaking up." Sam led them into his husband's room. Blaine was still asleep. Sam moved to sit down on the couch. It folded into a bed for Sam when he needed it. Sam sighed as Mike joined him. "I never thought Kurt was the type to do this. That he really would go after someone's husband. How is he justifying this to himself? He's got no one that supports his choice, either. Rachel said she gave him hell a few days ago. I am just sad that it didn't take. I'm sick of this whole thing."

This is when Rachel came in, carrying bags of food. "Hi, Mike." She said, blushing deeply. Why she wasn't sure. Rachel handed one of the bags to Sam before she sat down. "I'm sorry, Mike, I didn't know you'd be here or I'd have food for you." Rachel wasn't surprised when he just waved a hand, like it was no big deal. Rachel had gotten Sam a burger and fries and herself a chicken salad sandwich and some potato chips. She'd gotten them both Diet Coke. She opened hers and cast her brown eyed gaze on Blaine. "I wish I could do something." Sam sighed. "Sorry, I interrupted your guys' conversation. I didn't mean to do that."

Sam opened his burger out of the wrapper. "It's okay, Rach. We were talking about how much of a douchebag Kurt has turned out to be." Sam honestly hadn't expected that. He wished that Kurt would just get it through his head that Blaine wasn't his anymore. Sam ate a few fries. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I know that he's your best friend." Sam honestly didn't think that she was going to argue with him on that. She had seemed as exasperated with him as everyone else. Sam really was getting pissed off that Kurt was still trying to get Blaine back. Especially with all of what was going on. It just seemed like an incredibly horrible thing to do. Sam shrugged one shoulder. "If he doesn't stop he's going to regret it severely."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel ate a chip. "I agree. I told him to let it go. It must be hard for him, I agree, bit he broke up with Blaine. He hurt Blaine so badly Blaine flunked out of college. So he shouldn't have expected Blaine to ever take him back. I saw Blaine the day Kurt broke up with him. He Skyped me. He was the most broken I've ever seen him be. Kurt is my best friend, but I hate what he did to Blaine. Blaine is one of my best friends. I care that Kurt hurt him that badly. And he did. Sam, you are doing wonders for him. He is so scared right now, but he loves you. He picked you and I know he is happy."

The fact that Rachel agreed with him went a long way with Sam. "Thanks, Rachel. I love how much support everyone is giving us. I love Blaine more than anyone I've ever been with. He's… I know we were meant to be together. That's why this is so hard." Sam's throat filled with a lump. "I just can't believe that he's not going to make it when we finally got together." This last bit was said very quietly. He was trying to keep himself from getting too upset. Sam didn't want to cry like that in front of them, he wasn't sure why. Sam just didn't want to get to that point. Plus if Blaine woke up he didn't want to be crying. He wanted Blaine to think he could beat this.

Mike reached out and squeezed Sam's shoulder. "I'm sure he's going to make it, Sam. Blaine's strong, and he's a fighter. But that doesn't mean that you can't be upset. This is the hardest thing that you've ever been through. You don't have to act like you aren't upset. This is one time when you should be able to feel your feelings without judgment." Mike knew that if Sam didn't let his feelings out then it was going to be incredibly bad for him _and_ Blaine. "Trust me, it'll be better for both of you if you say all of your feelings out loud. Don't just try and be strong for Blaine." Mike just hoped that Sam would listen to what he had to say. Mike didn't know how Sam was making it through this. It had to be painfully hard. Mike saw tears filling Sam's eyes. "It's okay, Sam. You can let it all out. Neither of us are going to judge you." Mike was glad that Sam did let his tears fall. Mike handed him some tissues. Mike knew that Sam was going to feel better when he just let it all out. "You'll feel better, I promise. It will feel much better once you let it out." Mike looked at Rachel, sharing a look with her. Mike knew he was blushing and he didn't know why. Mike half smiled at her and his gaze fell on Blaine, who was still sleeping peacefully. What if Mike was wrong, and he didn't make it? He hated even thinking that. He didn't want to cause any bad karma by allowing that thought to occur to him. He'd hate himself.

Letting the tears flow, Sam wiped some of them with his tissues. Sam really did feel better letting his feelings out. Sam cried hard for a few minutes, but then his husband's eyes started to flutter. "Oh, baby." Sam said, leaning down to kiss him softly. "I'm so glad you're awake." He brushed curls off Blaine's face. "I was so worried about you. Mike brought you a gift, baby." Sam's fingers lingered in Blaine's curls, they felt so good. He caught the smile that Blaine gave him when his fingers lingered. Sam pulled his hand away and wished his eyes weren't so red and puffy. But he'd have to deal, he supposed. "You're awake. I'm so glad."

Blaine blinked as he was getting adjusted to the light of the room. Although it was snowing very hard outside. A white Christmas may be a thing this year. Blaine's gaze was a bit foggy, but he slowly adjusted. He accepted the bag that Mike handed him. Blaine smiled softly when he found the teddy bear inside. It was soft and dark brown and had a beautiful green bow. "Oh, Mike, thanks so much. This is just like the one I had when I was little." Blaine couldn't believe that Mike had remembered that he'd lost Mr. Bear. He leaned out and kissed Mike's cheek. "I can't believe you remembered that I lost Mr. Bear." He was glad that Mike was one of his friends.

Mike gave him a smile. "I'm glad you like it. And now I've got to go. I'm helping Santana with her proposal for Brittany." He leaned and hugged Blaine. "You call me if you need anything, I mean it, Blaine. I will do anything that you need." He smiled at Blaine softly. "I'll come back when I can, I promise." He said goodbye to Sam and Rachel and then headed out. Mike was glad Blaine had woken up before he'd had to leave. Santana had asked him to help choreograph the dance for her song. Which he was sure didn't go along with whatever the lesson was that week. Santana had insisted she wasn't going to go along with Rachel's lesson plans. Not that Mike was surprised about that.

About an hour later, Blaine and Sam were alone in the room. Blaine was hungry, so they'd ordered some food for him. Blaine was now laying in the bed with his husband, who was stroking Blaine's curls. Blaine was resting his head on Sam's chest. The curls weren't really his of course. It was a wig. Blaine was still getting tingles as if they were. Blaine wished they were still his curls. "I love you, Sammy. You don't have to hide that this is hard for you. I know that it is." Blaine hadn't missed the tears and how puffy Sam's eyes had been when he'd woken up. Blaine burrowed deeper into Sam's chest. He loved cuddling with him. He just hoped that this wouldn't be the last time. Blaine sighed and stroked his husband's side.

"I know I don't, B. But you're already thinking you won't make it. I'm not trying to make you continue to think that." Sam was glad that Blaine seemed to be getting something out of his wig. Maybe it was just sense memory. He'd not expected that Blaine would want to wear a wig. But he just couldn't tell Blaine no. He should get to wear one if he so chose. "I just am trying to help you be more positive about this. I know it's hard. But part of you making it through this is believing that you can. So I need you to at least try, for me. Please, just try." Sam knew that Blaine would. He knew that Blaine would do anything for him. "I have to believe that you're going to make it. I'm just so scared at the same time." Sam stroked Blaine's back with his other hand. As scared as he was, this was nice. Sam was glad that he got to lay here and cuddle with him. He stroked Blaine's back again, and he just hoped what he'd said had had an effect on Blaine. He wanted Blaine to at least think about what Sam had said. They were doing their best. Sam just needed someone to be positive. Sam couldn't do it all by himself. And he truly was scared to death that he was going to lose Blaine, and part of it was going to be because Blaine was thinking he was going to die. Sam had to change that mentality.

Lifting his head, Blaine looked at Sam. "If that's what you want, I'll try. You know I'd do anything for you." Blaine thought that was going to be incredibly hard but he knew that he had to try. Blaine couldn't refuse Sam anything. This is when his food arrived, and Sam moved so that Blaine could sit up to eat. Blaine was bummed out but he was also starving. Blaine picked up the juice and opened it, once the food was out of the tray by Blaine's bed, the nurse left. Blaine had ordered eggs and bacon. And hash browns. They let you order breakfast all day. Blaine had been glad, he'd finally gotten to get some bacon and cure his craving for it. Taking a bite, Blaine watched as Sam started making up the fold out bed. Blaine pouted. "You aren't sleeping with me in my bed?" He asked, trying not to sound too whiny about it. "I love cuddling with you." Blaine forked up some eggs. Taking a bite, Blaine watched as Sam spread out the blankets and pillows that they'd given him. Blaine wished he could sleep with Sam on it. But he was hooked up to machines. Blaine didn't know if he really could get through this with a positive view. Even if he wanted to do the best he could for Sam. Blaine took off the wig, he didn't want to sleep with it on. Grabbing his handkerchief, he tied it on his head. The wig itched when he slept in it. Blaine ate some more bacon while he waited for Sam to reply about the bed.

"Babe, I don't want to end up knocking some of your wires loose. So I'm going to sleep over here. You know I'd rather cuddle with you." Sam was getting extremely tired. He had no idea if he'd actually get to sleep but he was going to try. He assumed Blaine would be up awhile, but if they gave him his other dose of meds maybe he would go to sleep. Sam wasn't super concerned if he didn't, Sam was scared every time Blaine fell asleep. Blaine could just slip away in his sleep and it terrified him. Sam wasn't going to stop being scared about that, no matter what. He moved to put the pillows in place.

It was super hard to have to sleep alone but Blaine knew what his husband said was true and made sense. He didn't know how he was going to get through his hospital stay. He needed the seizures to stop so he could go home. He groaned, he had chemo the next day. Blaine wasn't looking forward to it. Blaine really didn't think that they were helping. It wasn't shrinking the tumor like it was supposed to. He really needed them to remove it so he could make it through this. Blaine sighed and tried to take a deep breath and barely managed it. It was getting harder and harder to breathe on his own.

When Blaine was quiet, Sam leaned out to kiss him. "I'll still be right here, babe." Sam said. As he spoke, Blaine fell asleep. Sam kissed him and then walked out into the hall. He had to call his parents. Even if he didn't really want to. Sam hit speed dial three and waited while it rang. His parents were all they had in lieu of parental support. Blaine's own parents had disowned him when he'd come out. Sam had to not think about that or it made him _very_ angry. Sam waited patiently for them to answer. He was starting to sweat through his winter clothes he was so scared. Finally his dad answered. "Dad, hey. It's Sam." With those four words, Sam started to cry. He finally filled them in on what they were going through. Sam didn't know what they were going to say. But Sam had to get this all out. "I know you guys are in Kentucky. But it's not that far away, and you guys could show up for him." The fact that Blaine's own parents were clueless came out. "No, Dad. Don't call them. Blaine doesn't want them to show up like that." Sam got why his husband felt that way, but he also had no idea why Blaine was choosing to stoop to their level. "Just, if you can come, please. I know we got married way too quickly for ya'll. But don't hold that against us. Not when Blaine and I need you." Sam also needed to see his baby siblings. Stacie and Stevie. The twins.

It was true that they felt it had been too soon. But they'd also been expecting it for awhile as well. Jonathan, Sam's dad, listened to Sam lay out their problems. "You know that I want you to be happy, Sam. So if you and Blaine being married does it we're happy for you." He didn't know how they were going to get time to go and see them in Lima. "I wish that we could come, Sam, but we really can't leave right now. If I leave I might lose my job. They're doing layoffs right now. You know that I want to be there for you two. We just can't afford to get away right now."

The fact that Sam's parents couldn't get to Lima hurt. It hurt a lot. Sam sighed. "I guess that I can get that." Sam brushed his hand through his long blonde hair. "It's okay, Dad. I understand." Sam sighed and spoke a bit more with his dad and then hung up. Sam looked over at his husband. Blaine was still deeply in dreamland. Sam watched him for a moment. He was trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. He really wished they weren't going through this. It really wasn't fair. Sam took a deep breath, and brushed tears off his cheek. He just wanted all of this to be over. And Blaine to be totally cancer free.

One week later, and Blaine was back home. He was glad to be home. It had been a very long and tiring week. Sam had dropped him off and then had gone to get Blaine's meds refilled. There was a ring at the doorbell. Wondering who it was, Blaine managed to get up and go to the door. When he opened it, he found Kurt. "What the fuck do you want?" Blaine asked, not even trying to move to let them in. "Why are you here? I'm married now, Kurt. We are over forever. Go home." Blaine told him, his tone firm. "I don't have anything to say to you." Blaine most likely was never going to forgive Kurt. Maybe he could finally say some things though. "Never mind, come on in. There's something I want to say to you." Blaine stepped back to let him in. Then he slammed the door. "Kurt, let's talk. You never wanted to marry me in the first place. You said yes because it was in public. You never forgave me for flirting with Eli on Facebook. All I did was tell him he was cute. And let's not forget Chandler. You were practically _dating_ him! You used Eli as an excuse to break up with me so you could date that Adam guy. I literally changed my entire life for you. You got to me to apply to NYADA. I didn't even _want_ to go! You changed me to be what you wanted, you didn't love me for me. You have never loved me for me. Sammy does. He doesn't try to change me."

Hearing it all out loud really made Kurt feel awful. And he knew that wasn't all of it. "Oh my God, Blaine. I never… I was horrible to you. I never… I never heard it out loud. And… I know that's not all of it, either. Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry. I never realized that I was doing all of that to you." Clearing his throat, Kurt knew he had to tell Blaine the truth. "You've got to know something, Blaine. Chandler and I, we actually…. We slept together." At this, his ex's face turned red with anger. Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't plan on it. I know how that sounds. I do. I still wish I could go back and not do it. I know it was hypocritical to get so angry at you for Eli." Kurt hated that he'd done so much to hurt Blaine. He was honestly so sorry. "I… if you hate me, I understand. I won't be angry at you for it." Kurt knew he'd have something to say about that too. Anger and telling Kurt he didn't need the other boy's permission. Kurt's eyes brushed with tears. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I don't blame you for moving on. I really don't. I came over to get you back. I shouldn't have." Kurt knew that was going to take some of the wind out of Blaine's sails a bit, too. He felt bad for that too.

"You're right about that not being all of that. You were pushing me away and that's why I was even able to talk to Eli in the first place. I really needed you and you weren't around. I called you and texted you and Skyped you. Nothing. You ignored me. And when we moved in together you wouldn't let me change things in an apartment that was mine, too! How the fuck did you sleep at night?! I mean, honestly. And then you broke up with me in public and with no warning! It's no wonder I flunked out of NYADA. Which I didn't even want to go to! Did you ever even think that I don't exist just to worship you?! I'm my own person. I wasn't just your fucking fiancé!" He finished this with a yell. Blaine couldn't believe Kurt had done all of that and hadn't known how wrong it was. Tears brushed his hazel eyes. He had had on the wig but he'd taken it off when he'd gotten home. "You need to go. The bad things in this relationship outweighed the good. Even if I wasn't married we'd still be over. You were a horrible boyfriend. I wish that I had never even _been_ with you! I want to take most of it back." Blaine knew that he wouldn't have met Sam if he'd never known Kurt. "I wish we'd never dated. Maybe we'd still be friends." Blaine opened the door. "Just go, Kurt." His tone was a mixture of angry and sad. Blaine glared at his ex as he walked out onto the porch.

As the door slammed shut behind him, Kurt wasn't able to keep the tears from brimming. He walked slowly to his car. Kurt couldn't believe it. He'd done so much to hurt Blaine and hadn't even realized half of it. Kurt got into his car, but he didn't start it up. He brushed tears off his face. He knew now that he and Blaine were over for good. Kurt took a deep breath. What did he have left to live for? Kurt wasn't ever going to find someone who loved him like Blaine had. Oh, God, was he really that full of himself? That he needed someone to worship him?! How did he come back from that?

The following afternoon, a special alumni meeting of glee club was gathered at Breadstix. That morning Kurt's car had been found wrapped around a tree. He was gone. Blaine had his wig on, and sat in Sam's lap. They were all mostly quiet. Blaine's throat worked as he thought about what to say. "I… I yelled at him yesterday." He finally said. Everyone turned to look at him. "I said awful things. Even if they were true." His eyes brushed with tears. They fell off his cheeks. Sam's hand brushed Blaine's back. "I can't help but feel it's partly my fault that he did this." It had been ruled a suicide already.

Santana shook her head forcefully. "No, Blaine. No. You had no idea he'd do this. He's been trying to steal you from Trouty since you guys hooked up. And you had every right to say what you said. Kurt doing this isn't your fault. Do you hear me? This is not your fault. Don't think that even for a moment." Santana and Brittany were sitting together as well. Finn was actually sitting with Rachel, and he hadn't really stopped crying. Santana looked at Brittany, she was crying as well. "No one but Kurt is responsible for this. He's the one who went out and wrapped his car around a tree." She had tears in her own eyes. "I was angry as hell with Lady Hummel too."

Sniffling, Rachel spoke next. "Santana's right. This was Kurt's action. None of us could have known this was going to go down. Blaine, she's right. You had a right to say what you said. Don't feel guilty like that." Her voice was wobbling. She couldn't believe Kurt had done this. Not after what Karofsky had tried in high school. Rachel was surprised when Finn reached out and took her hand. Rachel let him, even if they still weren't together. Rachel loved Kurt. She did. But she was so angry at him for doing this. She knew she couldn't say that out loud though. Suicide was a very selfish act. No one ever seemed to bring that up ever. Rachel wiped her eyes. Not everyone was there quite yet.

"I know you guys are right." Blaine sighed. He'd heard from Mercedes, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, and Sugar Motta. They were all coming for Kurt's funeral. No one had heard from Tina Cohen Chang or Artie Abrams. Not for a long while. Blaine didn't really care, they'd both changed into people he couldn't stand. He took a sip of his soda. They all kind of froze when David Karofsky came up to their table. Blaine looked at him, his eyes red and bloodshot. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here." He told the older boy. "Not after the way you treated Kurt." It felt so strange sticking up for Kurt. But he felt in this case it was justified. "You drove him to Dalton with threatening to _kill_ him! I don't even know how you live with yourself. You…. I never believed you were sorry for bullying him. Never. Also, I know you asked him out while he was dating me. When I was recovering from nearly losing an eye! Even though no one asked me what I wanted to do to fucking Smythe. But that's not the point. You bullied Kurt so much he left a school with his best friends in it. You don't get to come here now and say how sorry that you are. You don't get to feel okay about what you did. You don't. You're an awful person!"

It seemed to surprise everyone else, too, what Blaine had said. Karofsky looked at him. He knew what the former Warbler was going through. He had heard through the grape vine, and Karofsky was going to Miami University in Miami, Ohio. He was still in state. Karofsky held up his hands. "I'm not going to argue with any of that. And believe me, I still feel guilty. I'm not here for that. I'm just…. Blaine, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" He asked. This got him a look of surprise. Blaine shared a look with his husband and then got up carefully and followed the taller boy out of earshot. "Blaine, I know I don't deserve forgiveness. I don't. But I need to apologize anyway. I'm sorry that I did what I did. I was gay and not sure what to do or how to handle it. I'm not saying that's an excuse. But I'm… I need you to at least listen. Then you can hate me forever. I deserve it. I know that. That's not the point. I shouldn't have tried to steal Kurt away. But clearly you weren't meant to be together. Since you married Sam and all." The other boy's face was full of disbelief. Karofsky wasn't surprised and he didn't blame him. "I know it all sounds like utter bullshit. But I really do mean it." His eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm…. I can't believe he's gone. I really did have feelings for him." Karofsky knew Anderson, or rather, Evans now, wasn't going to believe that either.

"Excuse me, Karofsky. I know what you did to Kurt. He told me. Don't you remember our first meeting? I came to try and help you even after you forced yourself on Kurt. You took away his right to choose who his first kiss would be with. That's not as bad as what could have happened, but it was still wrong. I am not going to let you off the hook for anything you've done. You…. you're a horrible person, like I said. I don't take it back. And it doesn't….it doesn't make a difference if Kurt and I weren't meant to be together. You still tried to ask him out while I was his boyfriend." He coughed, doubling over. He waved off Karofsky's help. "I don't need your help." He snapped, when he could take a breath. Blaine made sure the wig was still on good. Blaine gave him a sharp look. "We're all done here. I'm going back to my husband and our friends." Blaine glared at him and then moved slowly back to the table. Blaine moved as quickly as he was able to. It wasn't very fast. Sam got up and went to help him. Soon he was back in Sam's lap. Blaine buried his head in Sam's neck. He hated this. Kurt was permanently gone, and all of this was bringing up pain he'd thought he was over. It was so much on top of everything else.

Blaine opted not to go to the funeral. He didn't want to and he couldn't get through it. He'd had chemo

that morning. Blaine was in bed, it was only about 6:30 pm, but he was tired. Sam had stayed home with him. Blaine had called Mr. Hummel to let him know ahead of time to tell him why he wasn't going. A small part of him was glad that Kurt was gone and he felt guilty about it. Even if he knew some people would understand why he felt that way. A large part of him didn't miss Kurt either. He hadn't said any of that out loud, and he wasn't sure that he could. It still felt so wrong to him.

 _ **Author's note: Had this started for awhile. Glad I could finish. Been getting glee screencaps lately, to make icons, it gave me the ability to finish this update. If you're offended I killed Kurt, I don't care. I also don't care if you got offended I was honest about Klaine. Blaine started off his own character and then was just there to worship Kurt, who treated him like shit. I love Kurt, but I'd have cheated on him too. Kurt had already cheated on him, during 3x17. I'm sorry, but that was fucking cheating. And in my opinion, it's worse than a physical affair. An emotional one is so much worse, because you're giving more of yourself than just sex. Anyway, I hope ya'll liked. And don't complain about content. I'm not not forcing you to read this. There's all kinds of fic that bothers me but I don't complain about it. I just avoid it. Hope ya'll feel like an actual review!**_


End file.
